Vi x Cait Piltover's Finest
by 66WShadow
Summary: A(nother) story about two characters from the game League of Legends. (No connection to my other stories)
1. Chapter 1

It's a slow night in the town of Piltover. Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, and Vi, the Enforcer, sit around idly in the Sheriff's office. "Vi". Caitlyn calls to her partner. Vi looks over, "Yes, Cupcake?" She gestures her over with an index finger, holding what looks like a photograph in her other hand. Vi walks over beside the desk. Caitlyn, with a smile, shows a picture of the two of them, including Vi's sister Jinx, in grade school. "Yeesh this must be ages old. Heh, look at that cute little dress you're wearing". Blushing, though still keeping a smile on her face, "I thought I'd lost this one, I'm so glad I didn't.."

Vi comes behind her partners chair and wraps her arms around Caitlyn from behind, "Back when I would punch any boy that would so much as look at you funny. I mean..I'd still do it, but.."

"...But you're a cop now, and I can't have you doing too many reckless things"

Vi smiles and laughs lightly, "Buuut Cupcake, reckless is my middle name~" Caitlyn turns to the enforcer, "No your middle name is-" Vi smacks a hand over her mouth, "Don't you dare.." Caitlyn gently moves her hand, "Please..I don't know where that hand has been, nor do I care to know. Vi snickers, "Well.." she slowly slides a hand down to Caitlyns hip, "I know what it can be.."

"Vi.."

Caitlyn shifts around awkwardly, "..just what are you doing.." Vi lowers her head down to the Sheriffs neck, keeping a hand on her hip, "Oh nothing.." Caitlyn tries moving her head away, "Well..you're getting a bit close..and we're at work if you haven't noticed.." Vi kisses her partners neck, snickering almost evilly in her ear, "Just relax Cupcake..you look so cute today..~" Caitlyn rests her hands resistantly in her lap, tensing up after the kiss, "Vi..I love you, but you're making me uncomfortable".

"It's just me Cupcake, the girl you've been dating since..how long, grade school?" Vi, not seeming to listen as usual, starts to slide her hand slowly to her partners thigh. Caitlyn tenses up more, "That's not the point, we've not done anything, and like I clearly stated, we're in the office.." With that, she moves the enforcer's hand and turns to her. Vi gives her a longing gaze, but is replaced with an almost sorrowful look, "You're right..I'm sorry.." She goes to pull away, but Caitlyn looks at her partner's eyes, pulling her back gently by the collar. Giving almost the same longing eyes, "Don't be.."

Caitlyn kisses her lips deeply as she lets go of her collar. Vi blushes as she kisses back, pulling away after a bit, "Being around you so much I've just been getting a lot of..feelings..and such.." Caitlyn smiles, "Oh have you now?" She taps a finger on Vi's chest, "Naughty naughty Ms. Enforcer~" She blushes even brighter, "Uhh..forget I said anything.." Caitlyn continues to tap her fingers along her chest as she keeps giving the same longing look, "I would be lying if I said I haven't been getting the same feelings.." Vi smiles almost seductively, leaning in for another kiss, "Good to know.." But instead of going for her lips, she leans down to Caitlyn's chest and kisses it.

Cait goes to speak up, but is interrupted by a finger placed on her lips, "Shh they're just so.." She starts sliding her dress down, "...beautiful". Her dress slides down slowly, her large breasts covered by a strapless bra. Her blushing face is her only noticeable reaction as she watches her partners face light up at the sight. Vi places her hands around her boobs gently, giving them a slight squeeze.

Caitlyn smiles through her blush, "Well..are you happy now?" Vi snickers as she goes to unhook her bra, "Nooot quite~" She unhooks it slowly, watching it fall onto her partners lap. Vi smiles again, starting to play will Caitlyn's bare boobs. "Heh..nooow I'm happy~" With that, Caitlyn moves her hands, wagging a finger, though her face expresses a playful look, "Alright Miss that's enough.." She starts putting her bra back on, "..for now". Vi pouts for a moment, but instead helps pull her dress back up, "Beautiful things like those are worth waiting for~"

"Heh..don't get used to that.." Caitlyn says seriously, though winking before turning back to her desk. Vi pats her shoulder, grinning, "Gotcha, Cupcake~" After a moment, Caitlyn gets up, "I'll be back Vi, I ned some tea". Vi nods, "Alright, I'll be waitin' for ya" She turns and exits through the door. Vi plops down onto her chair, idly looking around at the random important papers scattered, though still looking somewhat neat, around the desk. Quickly growing bored, she slides out of the chair, and under the desk, moving the chair in front of her. "Heheh..gunna give Cupcake a little scare.."

After what seems like an eternity to the impatient enforcer, Caitlyn walks back into her office, "Vi?" she calls out to the seemingly empty room. After no answer from the deemed empty room, she walks back over to her chair and sits down. "Must have gone to use the restroom..or something.." Vi puts a hand over her mouth to hold in a snicker, thinking silently to herself, "Heh..now if only she didn't sit so proper..~" As if to answer her wishes, Caitlyn starts to slowly uncross her legs, looking around the room a bit, "Well..since she isn't here.."

Vi blushes, starting to reach a hand out, "Heheh, hellooo~" But instead, Caitlyn starts to reach a hand down into her lap, then up her dress. Vi watches, completely stunned, "No way.." Caitlyn slides a finger slowly into her undies, letting out a soft moan. As Vi freaks out internally, and now a bit externally, she yelps out, "CUPCAKE!" Caitlyn whips her hand out of her panties, blushing horribly as she crosses her legs again, "Vi?!"

Vi holds a hand over her mouth as her partners head lowers down under the desk to spot her. She doesn't move an inch as she stares wide eyed at her partner. "What the hell are you doing under there?!" Vi sputters out her words, "W-well I was just going to scare you, then you go and do..that.."

Caitlyn yanks the enforcers arm and pulls her out, throwing her onto the chair. Vi keeps her eyes wide as she practically shakes in the chair, "C-cupcake I'm sorry, it wont happen again I swear.." She looks at her with the reddest face, almost about to burst, "I wasn't doing what you think I was doing, just so you know.." Vi raises an eyebrow and grins, "Ohh you weren't, eh?" Caitlyn gets a bit flustered, "I-I just had an itch.." Obviously not buying it, Vi presses further, "I heard you moan hot stuff, you can't fool me~"

Caitlyn, looking completely flustered at this point, "Have you ever itched yourself Vi.." Vi snickers and waves a hand, "Alright Cupcake, this is getting a bit weird, you and I both know what you were doing~" Caitlyn, realizing she had lost, gets up close to the enforcers face, "You tell anyone about this..so help me.." Vi raises an eyebrow again, "Huh? Who am I gunna tell, Heimerdinger? Your little secret is safe with me Cupcake".

"Good, because if I find out you told a single soul.."

"Cupcake please. I'm not going to tell anyone you twiddle your special spot~"

Caitlyn smacks Vi across the face, "And don't mention it either.."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Caitlyn spends a hefty amount of time doing paperwork, while VI lounges around on the couch, idily looking around or messing with her phone. The Sheriff takes notice of the magazine Vi has been staring at for a considerable amount of time. Not only that, she seems fairly into the supposed "home interior" magazine.

Caitlyn sets her paperwork down for a moment, "Hey Vi". The enforcer suspiciously pulls the magazine to her chest, "Yes Cupcake?"

"You seem pretty into that magazine over there".

Vi starts to look a bit nervous, "I dunno what you're talking about.." Caitlyn smiles mischievously, "You had it pretty close to your face, and I think I heard a few snickers".

"Cupcake are you attempting to accuse me of something?"

Caitlyn starts to stand up, "You look a little..uptight there Vi. Just show me the magazine, and I won't ask another question". Vi slips something out from inside the magazine, moving it to her back pocket as she turns the magazine around, "See, I was just looking at a recipe, happy?"

"Uh huh..." Caitlyn takes note of the awkward movement before Vi turns the magazine around, but decides to drop it, "Well if you're done..looking at your recipe.. I'd like to treat you to a few drinks, just as a bit of debt repaying. Vi raises an eyebrow, "Debt repaying?" Caitlyn blushes lightly as she replies, "Well..ever since we were younger, you've selflessly done everything to protect me, though sometimes I feel you..pushed your limits, but no matter. And not only that, though I still don't fully agree with some of your methods, you've formed yourself into one of the finest officers I've seen".

"Cupcake..you don't have to repay me for all that, it's nothing really. If I wanted something in return, I'd be forward about it~" "Well it's just a small treat, for all your hard work.." Caitlyn grabs a small jacket and slips it on, "It's either you come with me or I go alone..in a bar.. full of drunk men.." Vi stands up immediately, "Hey hey I didn't say I wouldn't accept!" With that, Caitlyn walks over to the enforcer and yanks her arm, pulling her out of the office, "Well then let's get going, shall we?"

Vi and Caitlyn make their way down the dark streets of Piltover, the dim street lamps their only source of light. After a bit of walking, the Sheriff wraps her arm around her partners, hugging against it, "I really enjoy having these walks with you". Vi smiles down at her, admiring her beautiful locks flowing in the breeze. It's not often she gets to see her without that oversized hat of hers. "I do too..you always seem so relaxed". Caitlyn looks up at the enforcer, smiling, "I'm extremely relaxed. Being near you seems to just melt all my troubles away".

"That means a lot, honestly". The enforcer replies, "Your hair is looking..so beautiful". Vi runs her free hand through her partners hair, "and soft". Caitlyn tightens her grip around her partners arm lovingly, "Thank you, I know how much you love seeing my hair without my hat on". Vi stops and looks at her, "Cupcake". She stops and looks at her as well, "Vi?" The enforcer places a hand on her cheek, lowering her face down, saying "I love you" before locking lips with her partner. Caitlyn blushes lightly as she kisses her back. Vi lets go after a moment, Caitlyn taking the opportunity to say "I love you" back, leaning in to relock lips, throwing her arms around Vi's neck. The enforcer places her hands on her partner's hips, kissing back deeply.

They let go after a long embrace, staring into each other's eyes. Vi smiles, "Your eyes..are utterly beautiful". Caitlyn places a hand over her own mouth, giggling, "When did you start getting so romantic~?" "Heh..when I realized my Cupcake deserves a few compliments every once in a while~"

After about ten minutes of walking down the near empty streets, they arrive at a somewhat busy bar, random drunkards wobbling in and out. Caitlyn pulls on her partners arm, "C'mon Vi..you're slow as usual.." Vi walks awkwardly after her, "Coming..coming..yeesh".

They walk into the bar, sitting down at a table next to each other. Caitlyn gestures at a bartender, who brings over a few bottles after a moment. They both grab one, the Sheriff speaking up before taking a sip, "If I do wind up getting drunk, please pay no mind to whatever actions I may take". After taking a long sip, Vi replies, "Oh just relaaax, I'll make sure you don't do anything too stupid~" "Uh huh.." is her only reply as she brings the bottle to her lips

The table soon becomes littered with empty bottles, Vi and Caitlyn massively starting to feel the heat of the alcohol. They lean all over each other, giggling stupidly and exchanging a few sloppy kisses. "Heheh..Vii~" Caitlyn looks up at the enforcer who replies, "Yes my *hic* little drunky?" "I uhh.." she shifts around in her seat, "I gotta potty..can you help me to the bathroom please~" Vi snickers stupidly as she stampers to her feet, "Well c'mon then, I'll help ya".

The two wrap their arms around each other as they wobble towards the restroom. As they enter, Caitlyn lets go and heads towards one of the stalls. But, as Vi turns to leave, the Sheriff pulls on her arm, yanking her inside the stall. Caitlyn swiftly locks the door, slamming the enforcer up against it. She snickers and grips Vi's shirt, pulling her face up to her each and whispering, "Heheh..I got a secret..I don't have to potty~" Vi raises an eyebrow, "Oh is that so~?" "No..wait..heheh..I actually do..hold on.." The Sheriff shamelessly slides her undies down, sitting on the toilet. Caitlyn smiles and sighs happily, leaning against Vi as she goes. "Ahh~" Vi continuously giggles as she watches.

After she finishes, Caitlyn quickly wipes herself and pulls her undies back up, "Heheh, ok now.." She wobbles back to her feet, tapping a finger on Vi's chest, "Where were we..*hic*" Vi grins as she watches the wobbly Sheriff, "I dunno cute stuff, you tell me~" Caitlyn runs her finger down the enforcers body, "Damn you're sexy, how'd I go so long without destroying this beautiful body..heheh"

Vi snickers, "Well if you did that, then my 'beautiful *hic* body' wouldn't be beautiful anymore~" The Sheriff smashes a hand into her face, "Shut uuuup..you know what I meaaaant~" "Well," Vi grins seductively, "Why don't you show me what you meant?" "Heheh.." Caitlyn places her hand on the zipper of Vi's jeans, "Good day for you to remember that sexy officer outfit of yours..,~ She unbuttons and unzips them slowly. Vi wiggles her hips a bit, "Heheheh…" Caitlyn grabs the small tie wrapped around her partner's neck, pulling her face close and kissing her deeply. Vi kisses her back passionately, licking her bottom lip.

Caitlyn slides her leg up against her partner, wiggling a hand inside her jeans. The enforcer softly moans as she slides her tongue inside of the Sheriffs mouth. Caitlyn rubs the outside of her undies, swirling her tongue around with her partners. Vi places a hand on the Sheriffs leg, slowly sliding it up her dress.

Caitlyn nibbles on her bottom lip as she lets go for a moment, grinning at the enforcer, "I know you like this, you better beg for more~" Vi leans her head down to her partners ear, inching her hand up her dress, "I want it so bad, I neeeed it~" With that, Caitlyn slides a finger inside her undies, rubbing roughly against her clit. More moans escape the enforcers mouth, "Ohh that feels goood~ Cupcake". Vi rubs her hand against Caitlyn's thigh, using her other hand to slide the top of her dress down some. She wastes no time in unhooking her bra and letting it fall against the ground. Caitlyn uses a free hand to slide her partner's jeans down further, along with her undies.

Vi grips one of her breasts, tracing a finger along the outside of her undies. Caitlyn begins to softly moan, cupping her hand around her partners pussy, who looks up at the enforcer, grinning stupidly, "You've got a hooot~ body.." She then places a finger on the outside of her walls, sliding it in slowly. Vi tenses up a bit, but relaxes soon after, a pleasured sigh escaping. She then slides her partner's underwear down, placing a finger inside of her as well. They both begin to simultaneously finger each other slowly, moans filling the somehow still empty restroom.

Vi leans her head back against the stall door, silently whispering "more". Caitlyn in, thrusting them faster. Vi continues to tease her partner, rubbing her single finger against her walls. The Sheriff starts thrusting her hips against Vi's hand, wordlessly begging for more. With that, Vi also adds another finger in, pushing them in deeply.

After several minutes of continuous fingering, Caitlyn hits a sweet spot inside of Vi, to which she reacts pleasurably, biting her lip and shouting "Ohh yes!" Their bodies begin to glisten with sweat, their noises getting louder and louder as they near their peaks. Vi's legs begin to wobble as her partner continuously rubs her fingers roughly against her spot. With a final, deep thrust, orgasmic moans fill the air, coming mainly from Vi. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, loudly once again shouting "Oh yes," Juices flowing down her legs as she climaxes, Caitlyn's own orgasm following soon after.

The Sheriff leans down and licks the juices running down the enforcers legs as she finishes, collapsing onto the ground from either exhaustion, the alcohol, or both. Vi falls onto her bare ass, catching her breath as she fights sleep. After a few moments, she reaches over and redresses her partner, pulling her own pants up. She wobbles to her feet, nearly falling over as she picks up the now snoring Caitlyn. "Let's get you out of here.." She says as she walks out the stall and leaves the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should be *hic* out of work now, so no point in going there.." The drunken Vi says as she wobbles down the dim streets of Piltover. Her head pivots around as she decides where to go. "I think her mom lives nearby..hope she don't mind us crashing there.."

A few blocks and streets later, the enforcer makes her way to a rather large, two story house with a long driveway. Said house contains none other than the sweet, elderly woman, Caitlyn's mom. The lights are on, despite the assumingly late hour as Vi approaches the door. After a few light knocks, footsteps can be heard approaching the door form the inside. The door unlocks and opens slowly, Caitlyn's mom looking a bit shocked, "Now who could that be at this hour.." She opens the door fully, her aged eyes adjusting to make out the figure standing in front of her.

Her eyes travel up to the enforcers face, "Vi sweetie, is that you? What're you doing here so late.." Vi's voice is in a slight, constant slur at this point as she replies, "Yes it's me Ms. Cupcake, we went a bit overboard at the bar," She looks down at her partner, passed out and cradled into her arms for emphasis, "as you can probably tell". She simply smiles, "That's my daughter, I'm just glad she had you there with her, lord knows what those filthy men might do to her.."

The older woman shakes her head, "But enough about that, why don't you come in?" She gestures Vi in as she moves from the door frame, who nods as she walks in, "Thank you Ms. Cupcake". "I know you've been sweet on my little girl for a while now, and she talks to me about you all the time, so if you'd like you two can share her old bed upstairs..if you're that close yet that is.."

Vi replies awkwardly, "Well..I'm not sure to be quite honest..but hopefully she won't mind.." The elderly gives a sly smile, followed by a wink and a pat on the shoulder, "Something tells me she won't be too angry". Vi blushes a bit, "Well..if you say so.."

The enforcer takes the steps to the bedroom, trying not to fall the entire time as she opens up the door, tripping on her own feet as she walks towards the bed. Her partner flies out of her arms, landing on said bed, followed by the enforcer herself. The elderly woman appears at the door, walking over and pulling the covers over the two. "Goodnight sweethearts" She says, shutting the door behind her as she walks out. Vi is already passed out at this point, an arm draped over her partner as she lays next to her stomach first.

The next morning, light rays break through the curtains into the room, causing the Sheriff to wake up first. Her eyes droop open slowly, not fully aware of her surroundings at first as she scans around the room. "Mom's house?" A deep snoring right next to her breaks through her half consciousness, "Vi..?" She says as she looks over to see her partner sleepily soundly next to her. The enforcer reacts by pushing closer to Caitlyn, smiling and sighing happily.

The onset of her headache due to her hangover soon begins to become noticeable, holding he head, "Oh no..don't tell me..not in moms house.." VI snickers as she opens her eyes, "Don't worry we didn't do anything..here~" Caitlyn's eyes widen, soon after giving a stern look, "Oh is that so?" "Hey don't give me that look, you came onto me~" The Sheriff crosses her arms, pursing her lips as if she'd won, "I was not aware of my actions so it was your fault". Vi raises an eyebrow, "Fault? We were both drunk yet it's somehow my fault?" "I'm sorry.." Caitlyn blurts out, "that's just..not how I wanted out first time to be.."

Vi smiles and curls up closer to her partner, kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry Cupcake, I'll make sure next time is a little more special". Caitlyn moves her head up to look at her partner in the eyes, smiling back, "We'll see about that~" Vi turns onto her side, sliding a hand onto her tummy, "We could start now...heheh.." Caitlyn glares at her again, "We're not about to do that in mothers house.." "C'moooon~" Vi persists as she reaches down, kissing her partners neck, "Surely we can fool around just a bit~" Without waiting for permission, the enforcer slides under the blanket, snickering evilly. "Fine" sighs the slightly agitated Sheriff. With that, the enforcer slides her dress up, kissing her bare tummy. Caitlyn smiles, putting her hand under the blanket and rubbing her partners head.

Vi kisses her tummy over and over, starting to trail down lower and lower. Caitlyn lets out a few soft moans, "That feels nice Vi.." The enforcer then starts to lick her tummy up and down, Caitlyn smiling and letting out moans constantly. After a few moments a knock can be head at the door, "Are you girls up yet?" An older voice calls out from the other side, "I have some medicine for your hangovers". Caitlyn replies, "Yes we're up, come on in~" Vi freezes on the spot as her mom walks in. "Good morning gir—" She pauses for a moment as she notices a lump, a rather large lump at that, under the blanket. "Oh..am I..interrupting something..?"

Caitlyn waves a hand, "Nah it's alright, she's just—" Vi whips a hand out from under the blanket, slapping it over her mouth, "SHHH". The older woman simply snickers, walking over to set some water and a few pills down on the night stand, "Just try not to be too loud alright? My show is coming on soon". Caitlyn moves the hand from her mouth, "Of course mom~". Her mom kisses her forehead, tapping Vi from above the blanket, "I know you're under there y'know.." Vi slowly peaks her head out from under the blanket, grinning nervously, "Heheh..good morning Ms. Cupcake.."

Ms. Cupcake kisses her forehead as well, "She talks highly about you, I couldn't possibly be mad at you for getting frisky". With that she leaves quickly, shutting the door behind her. Vi turn to her partner, "You talk about me..?" who blushes and waves a hand, "Yea yea..not that big a deal.." "Well..it means a lot to me..just so you know~" With a sigh, Caitlyn sits up some, "Oh quiet, you.." Vi trails a hand down to the Sheriffs thigh, "Heheh..alright, I'll let my hands do the talking~"

"Vi please.." she reaches down to move her hand, "..not now.." "But your skin.." She starts rubbing her thigh gently, moving back under the blanket "..is so soft.." The enforcer goes back to giving kisses to her partner's soft, bare stomach, "I could just touch it all day..~" Caitlyn gives the same soft moans as before, "Your lips are soft as well~" Vi slips her partners undies down, kissing her lower waist, trailing down to her clit. "Ahh.." Caitlyn strokes her partners soft hair, "You're so good at this.." Vi slowly begins to lick the top of her pussy, getting extremely close to her spot. She then starts parting her partners legs as her head goes down lower. Vi kisses her clit once, then licks it roughly.

"Ahh..Vi please..I can't..mmm..take it anymore.." "Heheh..just what I was waiting for" Vi says with a snicker as she lowers her head down even more, slowly sliding a tongue inside of her. Caitlyn gives a louder, longer moan, "Ohh yess~" Vi moves her tongue roughly against her walls, rubbing a thumb against her clit. The Sheriff pushes her head closer, "Viii, fucking ruin meee~" Vi removes her tongue for a moment, grabbing Caitlyn's thighs and raising her slightly, "I'll ruin your little Cupcake~" She quickly moves her tongue back in, thrusting it deeply inside. Caitlyn wraps her legs around her neck leaning her head back, filling the room with load moans.

Vi continuously rolls her tongue deeply inside the now sweaty, loudly moaning Caitlyn. The Sheriff constantly begs for more, her inner walls beginning to tighten. She bites her lip, her moans increasing as she arches her back, gasps spilling out between her other noises as she reaches her finish. "Ohh Vi~!" She chants a final time as orgasmic juices flow out of her, landing partially inside of the enforcer's mouth. Vi licks her dripping wet walls clean, swallowing it all without a problem.

She sets her partners legs back down, shutting them and sliding her undies back on. Caitlyn pants and sweats heavily, pulling the blanket off of them, "Vi.." The enforcer crawls ontop of her partner, smiling, "Yes Cupcake~" She smiles back through her sweating face, "I love you". Vi reaches down slowly, saying "I love you too" before locking lips with her partner. After a brief embrace, Caitlyn lets go, her eyes drooping, "I just..need a little nap after all that..heheh.."she says as her eyes shut fully. Vi smiles again, sliding next to her partner, "No problem, Cupcake~"


End file.
